Torn apart
by Golden glowing eyes
Summary: What happens after season 2? Now Maddy comes home and must fight reality to make things the way they should be.
1. Chapter 1

Maddys pov "Cub me and you dad have something to tell you," said mum. "What is it mum," I asked. "Well, where going back to Stonybridge," Dad said cautiously. "That's great Ill get to see Shan, and Tom, and Rydian and we will have running water...," my smile dropped " And we will be right back in the grasp of Dr. Whitewood." i said sadly. "Cub Whitewood got placed in a mental hospital its safe to go back!" Mum said. All I could do was smile. "We are leaving in the morning at day break!" mum said happily. I ran at top speed to our cave. "Wow there is a lot to pack," I said. I first grabbed my sack that mum made me out of deer hide and put in my chicken feather pillow and my deer hide blanket in. Then I grabbed my things off the drying tree and picked out two outfits to keep out and put the rest in. i than picked one of then and took them and my wild flower and beeswax soap to the washing pond. It had a huge water fall and a pool at the bottom. I looked at my reflection my hair was longer, my skin was tanned I was taller and looked more fit. I got in the pond and washed than got out and changed. I was slowly walking through the woods till i saw a full grown buck. I stalked it for a minute than pounced changing in mid jump. I caught it by the neck and killed it. i dragged it all the way back to camp before changing back. (((((time skip))))) that night Emmas pov "just don't tell her why we are leaving," i told Dan. "don't worry I couldent if I wanted to," he said. we both knew why {Flashback} Jana: alpha male I have a plan to get rid of the mutts Father of the pack: Good alpha female they are the weak links of the pack with there tame ways Jana: First we threaten them and if they stay we kill them one by one starting with the girl Father of the pack: She is the strongest correct Jana: Yes so she must be the target {end of flash back} ~ end ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back! * coughs and wipes virtual cobwebs of the story* sorry it has been so long since I updated.. I know it is the end of summer so I could have updated but I'm homeschooled and get a week of vacation. On to the story!

Maddy's pov

I still can't believe that we are going back to Stony Bridge.

"Mum, how much longer till we get there," I growled since we were running in wolf form.

"Not long cub, maybe five minutes," she replied.

Five minutes, five minutes until I get to see my home and friends again. I ran, faster than I was I had to get there. I could hear every paw step, every breath, as I ran through the woods ducking under and jumping under fallen trees and roots. Then I stopped I could see a break in the trees, I felt my parents stop to we changed back into human form and stepped through the trees. We were back home.

"Ok I say we go home and get cleaned up then we can go from there," Dan, her father, said.

They walked back to their house on the hill that now had ivy growing down its side. A cottage in the woods, just like in a movie. We went inside, it looks just like it did when we left with a few belongings except now it was covered in dust.

"Ok, Maddy you shower in the down stairs bath room and I get the upstairs first," said

~/ time skip/~

" Dan did you stop the bills before we left?" Emma asked

"No I forgot," stated Dan.

"Well now we have four years of bills it's a surprise we even have hot water," said Emma.

"Mum, Dad can I go find Shan,Tom, and Rhydian now?" I begged.

They hesitated but then my dad said, "Yes Madeline just be careful."

Emma's pov, after Maddy left

"Dan you know that is a danger for her, what if one of the wilds find her! You know Jana doesn't stop until she gets what she wants," I said.

"I know but Rhydian will protect her, she will be fine," assured Emma.

"Of course, you realize you are telling me to put my trust in a boy that our daughter likes and you hate right," I pointed out.

"I sadly do," he said.

Maddy's pov

I ran to Bernie's (I don't know if that is how you spell it) and there was Shan and Tom, I walked to the door and they just glanced at me then went back to talking.

" Shan! Tom! I'm back!" I said as I walked over.

"Maddy!" They both said surprised.

"Oh my I didn't even recognize you," Shan said scooting over so I can sit. "How have you been? When did you get back?" She asked. I'm not surprised she didn't recognize me I was in a tee shirt, jeans, and my hair was pulled up. (Like tris' at the beginning of divergent)

"I'm fine and I got back a few hours ago... Where's Rhydian?" I asked.

"Well... Um... Mads... You see..." Shan said nervously.

"Shan spit it out what's wrong," I said. Then Tom pointed out the window... And there he was and he was...

Ok that's it for now sorry again for the 5-6 month gap. I would like to thank some people:Ilovebobbylockwood for being my first reviewer and for helping me with this story, cathywolfmaddian for being my second reviewer, my best friend for also supporting me, and lastly I would like to thank everyone else who reads my story!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. This update didn't take months! On to the story!

Maddy's pov

He was kissing a girl.

"Who is that," I asked almost in tears.

"That's his girlfriend they have been together almost a year (she was gone for 4 years) sorry mads," Shan said sadly, "but just so you know when Tom found out Rhydian got a black eye."

"Hey mads is like my sister and he wasn't allowed to hurt her," Tom stated.

I laughed lightly, "Would you mind giving him another now that I'm here?" I asked Tom.

"Anything for my sister," he said. We all laughed at that.

"So I know that you are probably not having the best day but we kind of had invited Rhydian to lunch," Shan said.

"We haven't been talking to him much since we found out," said Tom right before the door opened and the girl was heather.

"Hey everybody," said Rhydian with his signature grin.

"Hi," said me, Shan, and Tom.

"So how have you been?" Shan asked clearly a bit annoyed.

"Fine," said Rhydian.

"Cool," said Tom.

"So this is awkward, I'm going to go," I said before getting up.

"Bye mads," said Shan and Tom.

I started walking until he grabs my arm and pulls me around to face him. He paused.

"Maddy?" Asked Rhydian.

"Yea," I said annoyed, "You actually

remembered."

"Of course he did Maddy how could he forget his cousin?" said heather in a sickly sweet tone.

"Cousin? I'm not his cousin, I'm or should I say was" I said before I was interrupted.

"RhyRhy isn't she your cousin," she said grabbing onto his arm.

"Yea," Rhydian said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Me mum's expecting me I have to go," I said jerking my arm away. With that I walked out not looking back... When I was sure I was out of sight I ran. I don't know where I'm going but I will when I get there.

Rhydian's pov

I was outside Bernie's with heather my girlfriend.

"Hey I have lunch with Shannon and Tom you want to come?" I asked, I was surprised they invited me because we haven't talked much since Tom gave me a black eye.

"Sure," heather said then she did something that I hate I don't know why though she kissed me.

Then we walked in to Shannon, Tom, and some other girl who is quite what's the word... Beautiful. 'Stop it Rhydian your with heather' I thought as we sat down.

Hey everybody," I said smiling.

"Hi," said the girl, Shan, and Tom.

"So how have you been?" Shan asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Cool," said Tom.

"So this is awkward, I'm going to go," the girl said before getting up.

"Bye mads," said Shan and Tom.

She started walking but she wasn't getting away that easy I grab her arm and pull her back to me and turn her around to face me... I look at her eyes they were amazing but I saw something. I saw her and me on an island. She looked at me and she looked nervous so I grabbed her hand and we both smiled then transformed. Wait she's a wolfblood!

"Maddy?" I asked. I didn't know if that was even her name it just came out.

"Yea," she said annoyed, "You actually

remembered." She looks so cute when she's annoyed I know I shouldn't be thinking that about her but then I noticed that she looked almost broken like she was trying to keep up walls that were crumbling to the ground.

"Of course he did Maddy how could he forget his cousin?" said heather. Cousin? Really I'm thinking this about my cousin.

"Cousin? I'm not his cousin, I'm or should I say was" she started to say before she was interrupted by none other than heather I wonder what she was going to say.

"RhyRhy isn't she your cousin," she said grabbing my arm I hate that name and can she just wait outside or something.

"Yea," I said even though I wasn't quite sure.

"Me mum's expecting me I have to go," Maddy said jerking her arm away. Then she walked out not looking back.

"Will you let go of me!" I almost yelled at heather. She let go of me an scooted her chair over looking hurt. so it bad that all my thoughts were occupied by the girl who was supposably my cousin.

So who else likes the movie how to train your dragon or divergent, I love them both. Also if you have seen riders of berk , the tv show that goes after the httyd movie you know what heather looks like. I know a lot of references. I will try to update two times a week, Wednesday and one of the week ends. Comment and tell me what you think! (:


	4. Chapter 4

I was running through the town and my feet were moving themselves. My vision was blurry from the tears forming in in them. I looked up and saw I was by the tree outside of school that me and Rhydian always came to. His scent was still here faintly so I curled up into the spot where he always sat and let the tears fall. Soon enough my whole body was shaking from my sobs, I ended up crying myself to sleep right there.

(Time skip)

I woke up to see that the sun starting to sink down and realized that it wasn't all just a dream. I slowly stood up knowing me parents would be worried sick and walked home.

"Mum, dad I'm home," I yelled with me voice cracking. They both came running into the mud room.

"Cub where were you? Have you been crying?" Asked mum.

"Sorry mum I fell asleep it won't happen again," I said then walked to my room. I heard a knock. "Come in".

In walked mum.

"Cub?" She asked concerned.

"Yes mum?" I replied.

"I needed to tell you that you're going back to school," she said.

"How I missed four years?" I asked.

"You had been taking lessons with the elder and while we were near civilization you took classes at a community college. So tomorrow you will take a test that will tell you what grade to go to," she explained.

"Ok, is that what Jana did?" I questioned.

"Yes, now go to bed you have a long week ahead," she said than walked out the door. How am I going to do this?

(In dream)

I was running with Rhydian by my side in the woods just like old times smiling and laughing, but then everything changed. I was trapped in a room but I was in a crate in wolf form just like the time with Rhydian but he wasn't here, I looked out the little flap and saw him and heather. Their eyes glowing and their veins black standing there watching me.

"I was put out if the pack, shunned pushed out into the human world by myself while you just watched not wanting anything to damage your little fantasy that you had in your mind. Now it's your turn to be on your own but this time when your in danger your little Rhydian here will be with me not saving you. Have fun." Heather said. She went back to Rhydian who was standing there watching, he had changed from the Rhydian I knew... And loved. Then the box started to move it was lifted up.

"Take her away," said Rhydian placing his arm around heathers shoulders.

I woke up with tears running down my face. He wouldn't do that would he?

He's Rhydian of course he wouldn't. Right? I don't even know anymore.

I looked at the clock 5:00 am! I'm not supposed to be up for another hour and a half! I stood up and changed into a loose t-shirt and shorts and snuck out through my window into the cold air. I know I won't be able to sleep after that dream so I went to the woods and did the thing Rhydian says fixes almost everything run. I ran until I was gasping for air and my legs burned like fire.

Then I went home to get ready. As soon as my feet crossed the window sill my alarm went off I guess I just have perfect timing. I got ready and put on my gray, white and black smoky colored top that I wore a lot before I left and black jeans.

I walked out to see my mom making eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits.

"Morning mum," I said. Grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Hey save some for the rest of us," she said slapping my hand away before I could grab another strip. "How are Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian?" She asked.

"Tom and Shan are good," I said while I started laying the table.

"Oh did ya not see Rhydian than?" She asked.

"Yea I didn't talk to him much though," I said.

"What why I thought you'd be exited to see him again," said my dad walking in.

"He um has a new girlfriend now," I said.

"What!" Both mum and dad said.

"Who," said mum.

"Heather, the wolfblood that was banished from the wild pack," I said.

"Breakfast is ready," mum said placing three plates on the table. We ate in silence and when we were done I gathered all the plates, put them in the sink, than went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Come on cub we'll be late if we don't hurry," said mum standing in the doorway.

"Ok," I said walking out to the car.

(Time skip)

Three days have passed since I took my test I have been having dreams about Rhydian and Heather.

"Cub! Your letter is here," dad called. In seconds I was there jerking the letter open.

"Exited are we," said my mom coming up behind me. I didn't answer I was reading the letter.

'Dear Madeline Smith,

I'm very happy to inform you that you have passed your high school and first year of college with flying colors. Also you have passed the rest of your college classes but we would advise you to go into your second college year to study with others of your age group. To pick up your high school diploma come to Stonybridge University this Friday at 3:00 pm sharp. You will start attending on Monday with an academic scholarship. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Your new principle'

"I'm in, I'm in!" I yelled.

"Congratulations, cub," said mum.

"Can I go out today?" I asked.

"Of course just be careful," said dad.

"Here do some shopping," said mum handing me sixty quid.

"Are you sure mum this is a lot of money?" I asked.

"Go on and have fun," she said.

I went out, and got what I would need for my dorm and got some new clothes then went back home .

"Did you have fun cub?" Asked dad when I walked through the door.

"Yea, I'm going to go to bed now night," I said before walking into my room.

(Time skip)

Monday is here finally I'm moved in and don't even have a roommate somehow. I walked into the class and low and behold the only seat was next to Rhydian and Heather.

Sorry for the late update but I said Wednesday I still have over 20 minutes. Ok so thank you for all of the views this story has over 500 views thank you soooooo much! Also I will only be updating twice a week until chapter 15. So review if you liked it and pm me if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story!


End file.
